my Death Battle 5: Naruto Uzumaki VS Sub-Zero
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Will Naruto push himself to defeat Sub-Zero? Or will Sub-Zero freeze all chances that Naruto has in this battle to the death? Leave your request in the comments.


Boomstick: Ninjas are awesome!

Wizard: I have to agree, ninjas are cool. Like Naruto Uzumaki, the kid ninja.

Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, the ice ninja. He's Wizard and I'm Boomstick.

Wizard: And it's up to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle Logo)

Wizard: Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Boomstick: He uses Kunais as his main weapons. But he isn't afraid to use Shurikens.

Wizard: He is skilled in spells called Jutsu. His Shadow Clone Jutsu allows him to multiply to uncountable numbers.

Boomstick: And his favorite Jutsu is the Sexy Jutsu. This Jutsu allows Naruto to turn into a naked girl. I'm not joking.

Wizard: But the strongest part about Naruto is that he has a demon in him since birth.

Boomstick: What is this demon's name you ask? Glad you asked. It's called Kurama.

(shows videos and pictures of this demon.

Wizard: Also called the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, this demon is the most powerful of its kind.

Boomstick: It can break building in one swipe, shoot Shadow Balls, and it can be set on fire. Just looking at this beast make me very happy.

Wizard: But it can't easily be controlled. When this form gets out, nothing is safe. It took Naruto a lot of pain and suffering just to get out of this form.

Boomstick: But Naruto can fuse with this form to go into Sage Mode.

Wizard: Sage Mode takes a lot of energy. And Naruto can't fuse with the demon to make it. It takes will power to even survive one attack.

Boomstick: But once you combined your natural energy, AKA your farts, and fuse it with your Charkra, you become this form and your power will be increased by 10 times. Holy crap.

Wizard: With the cost of almost dying after the form.

Boomstick: Yeah, guess that will be a down side.

Naruto Uzumaki: MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI. AND NONE OF YOU WILL BEAT ME!

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: Sub-Zero is one of the Lin Kuei, a race of ninjas.

Boomstick: His fighting style is Cryromancing techniques. But when ninjaing your way out of a fight wont work, just kick the crap out of them.

Wizard: He uses ice as a main weapon. But he isn't afraid to freeze objects and environment to help him in his fight.

Boomstick: His "unbreakable" variation focuses on defensive maneuvers, such as the "Ice Barrier".

Wizard: His other variations are the "Grand Master" and the "Cryromancer". The Grand Master variation deals with ice clones while the Cryromancer variation deal with offensive close ranged attacks.

Boomstick: He can create ice swords, ice shields, and ice hammers. And if he wants, he can freeze you in one blast.

Wizard: The freezing point of the human body is 94 degrees Fahrenheit. So that means in order to shatter a frozen human, the person frozen MUST be 28 degrees Fahrenheit.

Boomstick: REALLY!? That's cold enough to keep my beer cool until next year!

Wizard: Well, your beer will freeze you if you try to drink it.

Boomstick: So it will keep me beer cold but if I drink the beer, I'll die! I wanted a cold one on Christmas even though the beer has been out since Easter!

Sub-Zero: it would appear we are now allies.

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: The combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE ninja style!

(Death Battle logo)

Naruto is walking down the road of his home town, Hidden Leaf Village. Until Sub-Zero walks into him.

Naruto: Who are you?!

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero. And I am from the Lin Kuei. Now, who are you little boy?

Naruto: I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you will pay for calling me a little boy!

They both get into a fighting stance.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Naruto does the finger techniques for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Then about 1,000,000,000 Narutos appear out of dust clouds. Sub-Zero is confused to which one is the real Naruto. But then decides to blast them all with an ice blast. They all got destroyed, but one jumped up before the blast hit him. This Naruto was the real one. Sub-Zero then created an ice hammer and thrown it at Naruto, which by the looks of it, done major damage. Naruto then done the finger techniques for the Sexy Jutsu.

Naruto: Sexy Jut...

Naruto was cut off by Sub-Zero grabbing him by the throat.

Sub-Zero: Now I'll end this.

Naruto's body was beginning to be encased in ice. But Naruto took out his Kunai and stabbed Sub-Zero in the shoulder with it. Which made Sub-Zero drop Naruto. But because Naruto's legs were frozen, they shattered into thousands of pieces.

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sub-Zero: You little brat!

Naruto then looked like he was angry. And before Sub-zero knew what was happening, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon engulfed Naruto and caused destruction to everything around him.

Sub-Zero: Oh crap.

The Nine Tailed Fox then launched Sub-Zero up into the air. After Sub-Zero was in the air, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon shot a Shadow Ball at Sub-Zero, blowing the ice ninja to smithereens. Naruto then was turned to normal. Well, without his legs.

Announcer: K.O!

Boomstick: Oh no. Here comes the Mortal Kombat fans raging in the review.

Wizard: Sub-Zero was stronger and older than Naruto, but Naruto's age, speed, and demon form won this bout.

Boomstick: I guess Sub-Zero could leave Naruto, a-clone.

(shows a picture of Naruto)

Wizard: The winner, is Naruto Uzumaki.

(shows a Next Time screen)

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

Russian male voice: I am Heavy Weapons Guy. And this, is my weapon.

American male voice: I'M GONNA WRECK IT!

Wizard: Got in idea for a Death Battle?

Boomstick: Well leave it in the review/comment section of this story and we will do it. Also follow this author and we will love you forever.


End file.
